The G-Man
Frank Blackstone is a main character in City 17 Street and appeared as the primary antagonist and the rival to Nathan Johnson. He is also known as the G-Man, and has also appeared in Half-Life: The Movie and Half-Life: White Forest under that alias. Frank was the employer of Gordon Freeman and an important figure in the City 17 Underworld. In 2016 the character featured as the titular protagonist in the spin-off Blackstone. :For the character he is based off, see The G-Man. :For the "real" Frank Blackstone see here. History Backstory Frank is said to have been born in Brooklyn, New York in September 1956. His birth name is unknown as he underwent numerous aliases throughout his life, and no record of his beginning was ever found. In the 1970s Frank began working at the "G-Man Academy" and came under employment of a clandestine organization who he refers to as "The Employers". At some point in either the 1990s or the beginning of the 21st Century he operated at the Black Mesa Research Facility and kept a watch over Gordon Freeman and Adrian Shephard during the Black Mesa Incident, in which he later placed the pair in stasis. He also rescued Alyx Vance. During this time he began to go by the name "G-Man". Working with the Combine After the Seven Hour War G-Man began working for the Combine and the earth administrator Wallace Breen, although how much control they had over G-Man is unclear. In 2007 G-Man was drawn to a citizen named Nathan Johnson and seeing his adventures and will to survive, he considered him for employment. G-Man drew Nathan to Breen's office in the citadel by kidnapping his friend Holly Hills, but Nathan messed up by releasing Breen's prized Scanner collection, resulting in Breen banishing both him and Holly from the citadel. G-Man wasn't too pleased as he went through a lot of effort to draw Nathan in, but still believed that he will be a good asset. In fact, Nathan ended up being forced to work for Breen a mere couple of days later. When Nathan and Holly infiltrated the citadel to deal with Breen, G-Man recaptured her as Breen wanted Nathan to help him stop Gordon Freeman. But Nathan failed to stop Freeman, who later killed Breen in a stand-off. But these events were reversed when Nathan reloaded a previous save. Planned takeover After G-Man was betrayed by Freeman who "left" his employment, he hired Nathan to kill Freeman. G-Man captured Nathan's friend Simon Simms to make sure he does the job correctly. Nathan ends up killing a body double of Freeman and when G-Man inspects the body, the pair of them are run down by the real Gordon Freeman. But Freeman ends up leaving City 17 and fleeing to the Outlands, and G-Man concentrates of taking over City 17. After Breen is killed by a Bullsquid G-Man hopes he will now replace him as earth administrator. Unfortunately though John Robertson is assigned in the role, leaving G-Man angry. Finding out John has a daughter named Hannah, G-Man sends Nathan to snatch the girl, which he does. G-Man is able to bargain with John, who resigns from his position and lets G-Man assume the role. But G-Man betrays John and plots to keep Hannah. Feeling guilty, Nathan betrays G-Man and rescues Hannah. G-Man attempts to escape City 17 in a teleporter, but Nathan destroys it, causing the machine to explode and costume both G-Man and himself. G-Man's World :To be written. Business deals Presumed death Return Conflict with Nathan and Hannah Rise and fall of Mr. Blackstone Reunion with Wallace Breen War with the G-Woman Aliases Frank has gone under numerous aliases (even Frank Blackstone isn't his real identity, although he uses it the most). Here is the list:- *'The G-Man': The most noble name he went by before adopting the alias of Frank Blackstone. The G-Man identity was used when he worked as a field agent hiring staff for his mysterious employers. He dropped this identity after becoming Frank Blackstone. *'Frank Blackstone': After being presumably killed, he murdered a man named Frank Blackstone and stole his identity, then used the real Frank's body to fake his death. Frank has kept hold of his identity for nearly eight-years, and is known well by this name by many people. Since taking this identity he rarely refers to himself as "G-Man". *'Frank Gorland': Frank temporarily gave himself the surname Gorland. He eventually reverted back to Blackstone. *'Chell Johnson': Frank adopted Chell's name while online to scout out people he can get close to and use for his own ends. *'Bo-Bo the Clown': Frank took on this identity when working as a children's entertainer. Personality Since becoming Frank Blackstone, Frank has displayed a sadistic and cruel nature. Appearance When originally "The G-Man" Frank appeared as a tall, middle aged man with a gaunt appearance in his face. He had black hair shaped like a widows peak, and green-blue eyes. When under this identity he always wore a grey suit and carried a briefcase. After his attack by Richard Woods, Frank changed his appearance completely. After becoming Frank Blackstone and taking on a criminal career, he began to wear various suits, which were mostly pinstripe double breasted jackets. He also wore a fedora hat which gave him a classic mobster look. Frank ditched his briefcase and was rarely seen with one. Frank's facial appearance changed dramatically. He had sagging skin, blackened eyes and was missing an ear (which he covered with a bandage) and a horrible deformed appearance. What contributed to this is unknown, although Frank is said to have been taking a mysterious drug which may have altered his appearance. Frank would wear a face mask or prosthetics to cover up his disfigurements, and even managed to make himself look like he originally did as The G-Man. While briefly under the alter ego of Frank Gorland, he had slicked back blonde hair, dark brown eyes and smooth shiny skin. Family *Karen Blackstone - First Wife (2002-2010) (Deceased) *Lily, Sara and Beth - three triplet daughters (Deceased) *Chell Johnson - Second Wife *Chell Blackstone - Daughter Career Frank has had a very diverse career during his life. He worked as a field agent for the "employers" and was involved in delivering a sample to the Black Mesa Research Facility, resulting in the Black Mesa Incident and the world being invaded by aliens. During the Combine occupation Frank worked as Wallace Breen's henchman. After Breen's death Frank briefly became administrator of City 17 until he lost the role when taken down by Nathan. In order to fit into civilian life Frank planned to run a property developing business, but this came to a terrible end when his business partner Richard Woods attempted to murder him. After this Frank started a criminal career, which he hoped would make him the top dog in the City 17 criminal underworld. But after six years in this career he has lost multiple chances as King of City 17, mainly due to always being stopped by his enemies. Frank is looking to return working for the employers and becoming the G-Man, however he has to find a way to prove himself first. Other jobs include being a children's clown in which he named himself "Bo-Bo" and also worked as a taxi driver and grass cutter. Behind the Scenes *He is based off the G-Man from the Half-Life series who was the employer of Gordon Freeman in Half-Life 2. The character's true motivations and identity has not been disclosed in the Half-Life games as of yet. *In his first stint from 2007 to 2008, Frank was credited just as G-Man (just like in the Half-Life games). However on his return in January 2010, the character was given the name Frank Blackstone. His return changed the character from a mysterious government agent into a crazed power hungry mobster and gang leader. *His surname Blackstone was inspired from the Half-Life Mod Todegangs''t, where the G-Man was called Vincent Blackstone. *When returning in 2010 his appearance was changed and was based off the Breadwinner from the 2007 game ''BioShock. Although since then he sometimes changes back to his appearance from Half-Life 2. *Although labeled the antagonist of City 17 Street, Frank appears as an anti-hero at times, and sometimes the main protagonist. Gallery 9. The Big Showdown.jpg|Nathan takes down Frank, only to end up creating an alternative timeline. Villainous defeat.jpg|Frank is defeated in an alternative timeline. 3. The Return of the Gman part 2.jpg|G-Man returns to City 17 as "Frank Blackstone". Frank Gorland.jpg|G-Man as "Frank Gorland". The Wedding of Frank and Chell.jpg|G-Man marries Chell, but for his own selfish interests. Frank takes down Scout.jpg|G-Man takes down his former Scout friend. Hannah's murder.jpg|G-Man murders Hannah. bm_c1a2c0007.jpg|G-Man at Black Mesa. 13. Who Killed G-Man.jpg|G-Man's presumed murder. 16. Gman's body is found.jpg|G-Man's (presumed) dead body is discovered. 2. The Return of the Gman part 1.jpg|G-Man as a pigskin. Frank wasted.jpg|G-Man heavily drunk. Nathan Vs Frank.jpg|G-Man's last confrontation (in life) with Nathan Johnson, which lead to his apparent demise. 2. 10th January 2013.jpg|Frank with his archenemy Nathan Johnson. Samantha with Bo bo the clown.png|Frank as Bo-Bo the Clown with Samantha Johnson Appearances *''City 17 Street'' **"Chain Reactions" **"The Mission" **"Bad times" **"S for Stabber" **"Operation: Kill Freeman" **"Case of mistaken identity" **''The Kidnapping of Hannah Robertson'' **"G-Man's Game" **"Against the Clock" **"Showdown" **"Rise of the G-Man" **"Who Killed G-Man?" **''Return of the G-Man'' *''Blackstone'' Category:Males Category:Resistance Category:Combine Category:Black Mesa Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Derivative Category:Zombies Category:Criminals Category:City 17 Street Category:Deceased Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Humans